shingeki_no_kyojinfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Yūki Kaji
|Voz = }} , es quien da la voz a Eren Jaeger en el anime Ataque a los Titanes. Nacido el 3 de septiembre de 1985 es un seiyū Japónés nacido en Tokio, Japón. Él está afiliado a Arts Vision. Formó parte de la unidad de 4 canciones en grupo G.Addict. Ha ganado el Premio al Mejor Actor Revelación en los Terceros premios Seiyu en 2009 y el Premio al Mejor Papel Principal masculino en los séptimo Premios Seiyu en 2013. Voces interpretadas 2006 *Ouran High School Host Club (Ukyo Chikage) *Kirarin Revolution (Takashi Matsushima) *La Corda d'Oro (Hombre de infantería, estudiante) *Shōnen Onmyōji (Kōta) *Fist of the Blue Sky (Tài-Yán (joven)) *Pururun! Shizuku-chan (Umihiko) 2007 *Getsumento Heiki Mina (Atrapador) *El Cazador de la Bruja (Joven) *Over Drive (Mikoto Shinozaki) *Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula (Havi) *Potemayo (Escolar) *Night Wizard the Animation (Longinus) 2008 *Major (Chris) *Yatterman (Groom) *Kyo Kara Maoh (Entourage) *Da Capo II Second Season (Estudiante) *Hidamari Sketch × 365 (Escolar) *Yozakura Quartet (Akina Hiizumi) *Black Butler (Finnian) *Inazuma Eleven series (Ichinose Kazuya, Fudō Akio, Gianluca Zanardi) *Stitch! (Tonbo) 2009 *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (Trent Moseley) *Slap-up Party: Arad Senki (Pokin) *Battle Spirits: Shounen Gekiha Dan (Joven Burusutomu) *Fairy Tail (Lyon Vastia) 2010 *Durarara!! (Walker Yumasaki) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (Gus Grav) *Big Windup! Summer tournament (Shun Abe) *SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors (Liu Bei (Ryū Bi) Gundam) *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (Saburō Nekomiya) *Star Driver (Takeo Takumi/Sword Star) *Otome Yōkai Zakuro (Ganryu Hanakiri) *Air Gear: Break on the Sky (Kanon) 2011 *Mitsudomoe (Ichiro Ogata) *Hanasaku Iroha (Koichi Tanemura) *Deadman Wonderland (Yō Takami) *Blue Exorcist (Konekomaru Miwa) *Inazuma Eleven GO (Sakisaka Satoru, Minamisawa Atsushi) *Ro-Kyu-Bu! (Subaru Hasegawa) *No. 6 (Shion) *Baby Princess (Yōtarō Amatsuka) *C³ (Haruaki Yachi) *Kimi to Boku (Akira) *Shakugan no Shana III Final (Southvalley) *Guilty Crown (Shu Ouma) *Un-Go (Novelista) 2012 *High School DxD (Issei Hyodo) *Aquarion EVOL (Amata Sora) *Daily Lives of High School Boys (Gafas) *Little Battlers W (Haibara Yūya) *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (Teniente Oscar) *Accel World (Haruyuki Arita) *Mysterious Girlfriend X (Kōhei Ueno) *Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone (Soji Okita, Ichinose Kazuya) *Utakoi (Fujiwara no Teika) *From the New World (Satoru Asahina (14 años)) *K (Tatara Totsuka) *Blast of Tempest (Megumu Hanemura) *Bakuman (Tatsuro Kosugi) *Say "I love you" (Kakeru Hayakawa) *Ixion Saga DT (Variasion) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic series (Alibaba Saluja) 2013 *Maoyu (Estudiante rubio) *'Ataque a los Titanes (Eren Jaeger)' *Valvrave the Liberator (Q-vier) *The "Hentai" Prince and the Stony Cat (Yōto Yokodera) *Brothers Conflict (Wataru Asahina) *Blood Lad (Knell Hydra) *Diabolik Lovers (Kanato Sakamaki) *Strike the Blood (Kou Amazuka) *White Album 2 (Takahiro Ogiso) *Ace of Diamond (Mei Narumiya) *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (Felix Kingsfort) *Galilei Donna (Galileo Galilei) *Pokémon: Genesect y el Despertar de una Leyenda (Basil) *Pokémon: XY (Clemont) 2014 *Minna Atsumare! Falcom Gakuen (Adol Christin) *Noragami (Yukine) *Nobunaga the Fool (Toyotomi Hideyoshi) *Space Dandy (Prince) *Buddy Complex (Fromm Vantarhei) *Hōzuki no Reitetsu (Yoshitsune Minamoto) *Nisekoi (Shu Maiko) *Kamigami no Asobi (Anubis Ma'at) *Haikyu!! series (Kenma Kozume) *Black Bullet (Rentarō Satomi) *Tokyo Ghoul (Ayato Kirishima) *Barakamon (Kousuke Kanzaki) *Ao Haru Ride (Kou Mabuchi) *Nobunaga Concerto (Oda Nobunaga) *Laughing Under the Clouds (Soramaru Kumō) *World Trigger (Osamu Mikumo) *Nanatsu no Taizai (Melodias) *Your Lie in April (Takeshi Aiza) 2016 * Boku no Hero Academia (Shoto Todoroki) Curiosidades *Yūki Kaji hizo una versión amateur del primer opening Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen, junto a Revo, Hiro Shimono y Yui Ishikawa. Navegación Categoría:Seiyū